Stained glass which is made by highly skilled craftsmen, consists of small colored glass panes interconnected by leaded strips. Because of the great skill and the time required to produce stained glass, it is costly and is only used in special situations.
It is often desirable to have simulated stained glass made of plastic materials for use in advertising displays, or for decorative panels. To render the simulated stained glass more authentic in appearance, the simulated stained glass should have relief, meaning that portions of the article representing the leaded strips of stained glass should be raised with respect to the areas representing the glass panes, and the areas representing the glass panes should also have relief to represent the irregular type of glass panes normally used in authentic stained glass.